


Глаз бури

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: – Оторвемся? – Саске силился держать глаза открытыми, но веки упорно смыкались.– Да, если ты перестанешь спать на ходу и займешься своими прямыми обязанностями, – зло процедил Минато, выворачивая руль. Машину мотнуло в сторону, и Саске едва не впечатался в дверь.– А чем, по-твоему, я занимался последние два дня? – он обернулся, оценивая расстояние до преследователей. Быть телохранителем босса крупнейшей в мире фармацевтической корпорации непросто





	Глаз бури

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrhelSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/gifts).



> Бета: Soul of Black Raven, вычитка: ~Lundi~  
> Предупреждения: альтернативная метеорология, альтернативная логика у Саске, альтернативное все.  
> Примечание: написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

Вырубало. Стоило закрыть глаза, и мир проваливался в темное марево сна. Уставшему телу было плевать, что оно находилось в трясущемся на колдобинах внедорожнике, по бронированной поверхности которого звякали пули.  
Саске не удержался и широко зевнул. Сидящий за рулем Минато кинул на него взгляд, но тут же сосредоточился на дороге.  
– Оторвемся? – Саске силился держать глаза открытыми, но веки упорно смыкались.  
– Да, если ты перестанешь спать на ходу и займешься своими прямыми обязанностями, – зло процедил Минато, выворачивая руль. Машину мотнуло в сторону, и Саске едва не впечатался в дверь.  
– А чем, по-твоему, я занимался последние два дня? – он обернулся, оценивая расстояние до преследователей. Быть телохранителем босса крупнейшей в мире фармацевтической корпорации непросто. Конечно, лекарства — лишь официальное прикрытие. Такой фиговый листочек, под которым прятались изготовление оружия, обучение наемников, участие в военных кампаниях и много чего другого, такого же незаконного.  
Теоретически, Саске было бы гораздо удобнее, если бы босс, как тому и положено, восседал в чистеньком кабинете, а не участвовал в операциях лично. Как в этот раз.  
Выслеживать контрабандистов оружия — занятие утомительное, срывать поставку – уже веселее, но убегать от раздосадованных бандитов, которым на помощь пришел Китайский Клан — опасно. Еще немного, и им могли основательно подпалить задницы.  
– Нам надо спрятаться, – произнес Саске.  
– Избавься от них, и мы сможем это сделать.  
Сжав зубы, Саске сосредоточился — огненным шаром вспыхнула боль в глазах и висках. Когда-нибудь это доведет его до инсульта. Пять раз за два дня использовать Шаринган, генетически взращенную способность вызывать иллюзии и галлюцинации, – явный перебор.  
Преследователи резко вильнули вбок, словно уходя от невидимой преграды, и врезались в бетонное ограждение. Оставалась вторая машина, из которой и палили.  
– Все, – пробормотал Саске. По щекам стекало теплое и густое, глаза слиплись от крови.  
– Еще один раз, – приказал Минато и продолжил уже более мягко: – Всего один, и сможешь отдохнуть. Столько, сколько нужно.  
Саске не верил, но спорить — бесполезно. Иначе из них сделают фарш. А может, отбивную. Нет, судя по частоте выстрелов, все-таки первое. А все из-за кого?  
– Саске, не отключайся.  
– Я в норме, – кое-как протерев щиплющие глаза, он сквозь прищур глянул на висевших у них на хвосте. Всего одно маленькое усилие. Ну же! Чертов Шаринган, если бы не он, жил бы Саске сейчас спокойно, без всех этих погонь, перестрелок и оружия. И без постоянной угрозы сдохнуть от кровоизлияния в мозг.  
Получилось! Автомобиль, как и предыдущий, развернулся и, не справившись с заносом, начал заваливаться на бок. По-хорошему, еще бы из гранатомета по нему садануть для верности, но на это сил не оставалось.  
И так противно засвербело в носу, и после очередной вспышки головной боли на губы потекло соленое, с металлическим привкусом. А вслед за этим сознание медленно поблекло. Саске ещё успел зацепиться за обеспокоенный взгляд Минато, брошенный в его сторону, и наконец-то рухнул в темноту.  
  
Как же он ненавидел приходить в себя. Каждый раз одно и то же: запах хлорки, забивающий нос, шершавые простыни и тянущая боль на сгибе локтя, там, куда вставлялась игла капельницы. Это повторялось раз за разом, после каждой попытки прыгнуть выше головы, перенапрягая мозг и глаза.  
Потому Саске удивился, когда почувствовал запах свежего хлеба и кофе. Разлепив тяжелые веки, он уставился на люстру-вентилятор, чьи лопасти лениво вращались.  
– Очнулся? – голос Минато доносился словно из-под воды, но по опыту Саске знал — скоро это пройдет.  
– Мы где? – выдавил он, силясь приподняться на локтях — в голове будто покатились железные шарики, сталкиваясь друг с другом и звеня.  
– В мотеле. Я заказал перекусить, будешь?  
При мысли о еде желудок скрутило спазмом, и Саске отрицательно мотнул головой, хотя этого делать точно не стоило. Мир опасно закачался, грозясь снова провалиться в темноту.  
– Ты в порядке? – теплая рука поддержала его под спину, не давая упасть на подушки.  
– А что, похоже? – на то, чтобы съязвить, силы еще остались.  
– Не очень, – признался Минато, отстраняясь. – Я сообщил наши координаты, за нами приедут.  
Хорошо, но Саске смутно беспокоила возможность перехвата сигнала. Знать бы, кто за ними приедет первыми: свои или чертовы китайцы. Ему-то, в принципе, все равно, Саске умудрялся подрабатывать на обе стороны, но сейчас встреча с китайской братией ничего хорошего ему не сулила. Особенно после того, как он несколько раз не дал прикончить босса.  
– Когда?  
– Не раньше завтрашнего дня. В округе бушует пыльная буря, не подберешься. Ни на машине, ни с воздуха.  
– Дерьмово, – простонал Саске, касаясь лица рукой. Противной засохшей корки не было, значит, с Минато сталось его хотя бы умыть. Прямо аттракцион невиданной щедрости. Обычно Минато просто сбрасывал его на врачей и исчезал с горизонта, чтобы появиться ровно в тот момент, когда люди в белых халатах поправят здоровье Саске.  
– Зато ты сможешь отдохнуть, – Минато взял чашку с кофе и с некоторым сомнением отпил из нее.  
– Слушай, ты хоть в курсе, что произойдёт с моими мозгами от частого использования Шарингана?  
– Сплавятся, – кивнул Минато с совершенно беззаботным видом. – Но быть нашпигованным свинцом – перспектива не лучше.  
В чем-то тот, конечно, был прав. Лучше попробовать отбиться, чем бездарно подохнуть, смирившись. Но Саске откровенно злило столь наплевательское отношение к нему.  
– Тебе-то что, – усмехнулся он, – ученые еще какой-нибудь эксперимент проведут, и будет вам новый придурок с психо-способностями. Если из петли достать успеете.  
Будучи подростком, Саске на своей шкуре испытал тягу к саморазрушению, думая, что сходит с ума, да и вообще, жизнь была довольно паршивой штукой. А способности — дело такое: если не направлять в нужное русло, частенько оборачиваются против своих же владельцев. Интересно, сколько еще таких жертв генной инженерии бродит по свету?  
– Мне хватает одного, – кровать прогнулась под весом Минато, – к тому же, почему ты вдруг об этом заговорил? Сам же утверждал, что сдохнуть – твоя голубая мечта.  
– Так вы же и не дадите, – буркнул Саске. Что правда, то правда. Контроль над ним был тотальным. Даже в те редкие дни, когда он оказывался дома, брат бежал проверять, не случилось ли чего, стоило Саске задержаться в ванной дольше пятнадцати минут.  
Несколько попыток суицида – это не шутки. Хотя, признаться, в последнее время желание выпилиться из этого мира постепенно сменялось другим – как бы не сдохнуть. И виной этому частично был Минато, каким-то странным образом, не иначе чудом, ставший боссом мега-корпорации. Слишком рисковый, слишком эгоистичный, слишком недальновидный – Саске мог бы продолжать долго, но смысл сводился к одному: за ним необходимо было присматривать. Если тот не влезал в разборки лично, то неприятности сами его находили. Однажды Саске насчитал три покушения за неделю, одно из которых организовал их же сотрудник.  
Какое тут самоубийство? Саске просто было некогда им заниматься!  
Продолжать столь щекотливую тему не стоило, и Саске, тяжело вздохнув, перевел беседу в более простое и привычное русло.  
– Вот скажи мне, зачем ты сам в это лезешь? Тебе послать больше некого?  
Это был их давний спор, к которому сводились почти любые разговоры, когда Саске не хотел что-либо обсуждать. То есть, почти всегда.  
– Ты же знаешь, что жизнь офисной крысы не для меня, – отмахнулся, словно от мухи, Минато.  
– Да если с тобой что-то случится, все коту под хвост пойдет! – наигранно возмутился Саске. – Там же такая грызня начнется, что камня на камне не останется.  
– Вот и поработаешь, выявляя моих недоброжелателей, – усмехнулся Минато, отставив чашку и взявшись за хлеб. – Точно есть не хочешь?  
– Меня сейчас стошнит, – скривился Саске, но не от упоминания еды, а от "выявления недоброжелателей". Большинство он знал поимённо. – Так у тебя скоро подчиненных не останется. Каждый второй спит и видит, что ты наконец сдохнешь. А тебе плевать! Только пытаешься ускорить процесс!  
В этом Саске был уверен на все сто. Сам относился к их же числу, хотя в последнее время и испытывал к Минато-то какую-то противную слабость.  
– Сколько заботы, – заметил Минато с сарказмом. – Неожиданно от тебя.  
– Может, я тебя сам убью, а? – задумчиво предложил Саске.  
– Кишка тонка, – тот мирно улыбнулся, доедая хлеб.  
А ведь Саске всерьез рассматривал такой вариант. И именно это предполагали китайцы. Кому, как не телохранителю легче всего подобраться к боссу и пустить тому пулю в затылок. Хотя, нет, маловато. Лучше сразу из гранатомета, а то неизвестно еще, может, ученые и над генетикой босса поколдовали, и тот сможет жить даже с дырой в башке. Все равно мозгов в ней не было, так что и повреждать, кроме костей, нечего.  
– О чем задумался? – осторожно спросил виновник убийственных размышлений, и Саске моментально убрал с лица злую улыбку.  
– А ты подумал, что будет, если нас первыми найдут китайцы?  
– Пиздец нам будет, – не стал отрицать Минато. – Хотя, может и выберемся, если ты на своих ногах удержишься.  
Саске сконцентрировался на нижних конечностях и даже для верности пошевелил пальцами ног. Работали! А то мало ли что могло отказать после использования Шарингана.  
– Смогу, но вряд ли далеко, – переоценивать себя было глупо.  
– Если нас найдут не наши, то так и быть, ты можешь остаться, – Минато сел так, чтобы видеть лицо Саске. – Я уважаю твое право на желание умереть. Иногда.  
Не удержавшись, Саске рассмеялся.  
– И свое право выжить, – не прекращая улыбаться, произнес он, – а это будет сложнее, если тебе придется тащить меня на своем горбу.  
– Умница, – потянувшись, Минато потрепал Саске по голове. – Поэтому придется бежать на своих. Ну, или остаться, это уж как решишь.  
– Подожди, китайцы до нас еще не добрались. – Саске поудобнее устроился на кровати, ощущая, как головная боль усиливается от каждого движения. – Аспирин есть?  
– Спрошу на ресепшене. – Минато встал и через минуту в комнате его уже не было.  
Приложив руку ко лбу, Саске мысленно застонал. Все их разговоры сводились к подколкам или ругани. Как с ним общаться? Психоаналитик, которого Саске посещал под страхом лишения любимого автомобиля, утверждал, что клиенту необходимо общение. Близкое и доверительное, а не то Саске грозило навсегда остаться асоциальным ушлепком. Нет, доктор, конечно, так не выражался, но смысл сводился к этому.  
В целом, Саске устраивало то, каким он был. Ну, почти. Иногда. Не важно. В любом случае, поговорить по душам он мог бы и с братом, на которого была возможность вылить все, что накопилось. И пофиг, что это всегда переходило в банальный мордобой. Потому что мнения их расходились категорически во всем. От того, какой алкоголь стоит лучше пить, до – стоит ли считать нарывание на драку признаком мазохизма.  
Но с Минато наладить контакт Саске все-таки попытался. К тому же, это требовалось для работы, которую он ненавидел, но деваться все равно было некуда. Либо это, либо дурдом с постоянным приемом психоподавителей, от которых крыша навсегда прощалась с головой. Саске если и хотел отправиться в бессрочный отпуск, то предпочитал сделать это в твердой памяти и, по возможности, в ясном сознании. А ещё, желательно без довеска в виде Минато, которого прикончат на следующий же день, если его не охранять.  
Минато вернулся и кинул на плед упаковку аспирина с бутылкой воды.  
– Охренеть! Ты за ними на тот свет ходил?! – Саске прикинул время, получалось около получаса.  
– Пришлось отговаривать милую барышню на ресепшене от вызова "скорой".  
– Зачем? – удивился Саске, сграбастав таблетки. Головная боль никуда не делась.  
– Ты бы видел, в каком состоянии я тебя приволок.  
– Странно. Я думал, что в местах типа этого мотеля привычны и не к такому.  
– Привычны, – согласился Минато. – Вначале они предложили оставить труп в багажнике. Но после объяснений, что ты живой и пока в багажник не собираешься, они трясутся, что ты сдохнешь на их территории.  
– Эй! – таблетка застряла в горле, и Саске закашлялся. – Кха… я пока не планировал.  
– Вот это я и объяснял.  
Минато раздвинул тяжелые шторы, и в комнату хлынул розовый утренний свет.  
– Глаз бури, – задумчиво пробормотал Саске, глядя на клок сиреневого неба за окном.  
– Что? – не понял Минато.  
– Ты говорил, что в округе пыльная буря, а здесь тихо, словно мы в эпицентре. Но это временно, потому что мы не движемся.  
– Я точно тебе аспирин дал? – Минато с задумчивым видом повертел в руках упаковку. – Вроде да.  
– В таком случае – это ты сидишь на тяжелых препаратах.  
– Узнаю Саске. Ты бы поспал, что ли.  
– Выспался, – мстительно ответил Саске, – так что тебе придется меня терпеть.  
– Я тебя два года уже терплю, – нахмурился Минато, – когда-нибудь мне надоест.  
– И что?  
– Ничего хорошего.  
Аспирин действовал быстро, и головная боль отступила, напоминая о себе лишь легким давящим обручем на лбу. Но хотя бы ушло ощущение, что мозг сейчас взорвется и вытечет через уши.  
Минато сделал вид, что заинтересовался картиной, висящей на стене. Какие-то мохнатые зеленые палки, изображающие то ли елки, то ли что-то еще, Саске не было видно. Но по тому куску, который не скрывала фигура Минато, выходила какая-то мазня.  
Как обычно, Минато не желал отвечать на вопрос, что ждет Саске, когда нервы босса не выдержат. Тот всегда грозился дурдомом, но, возможно, его просто пристрелят где-нибудь в подворотне: как-то же корпорация избавлялась от ненужных сотрудников. Саске сомневался, что те, как добропорядочные граждане, выходят на заслуженную пенсию.  
Или Минато отдаст приказ о ликвидации брату Саске, который числился одним из лучших боевиков. Такой вариант Саске, пожалуй, даже нравился. Умереть от руки близкого человек проще, чем от своей собственной. Не мешал бы ещё инстинкт самосохранения, зачатки которого у Саске все-таки сохранились.  
Или же вообще не дожидаться, пока Минато дойдет до точки кипения, придушить чертов инстинкт и закончить идиотскую историю жизни самому? Хотя, нехорошо получится, если Минато сразу после этого грохнут... И почему Саске об этом всё время беспокоится? Как будто не этот человек испоганил ему всю жизнь еще до ее начала. Чертовы эксперименты и чертов папаша!  
– Я по твоему лицу вижу, что думаешь ты о чем-то не о том, – голос Минато прервал поток сознания, грозящий унести невесть куда.  
– Думаю, – Саске и не пытался отрицать. Зачем?  
– И что на этот раз? В прошлый ты, кажется, пытался сброситься с крыши после сеанса рефлексии.  
– Какой здесь этаж?  
– Второй.  
– Тогда можешь не беспокоиться, – Саске попытался мило улыбнуться, но, судя по выражению лица Минато, не получилось.  
– Тебе плохо? – спросил тот.  
– Я не собираюсь с собой ничего делать, – успокоил его Саске, – подожду, пока ты сам на что-нибудь решишься.  
– И что это, по-твоему, должно быть?  
– Откуда я знаю, – буркнул Саске, – придумай что-нибудь. Можешь даже сейчас. Смотри, я в таком состоянии, что даже сопротивляться не смогу.  
– Ты в курсе, что твои слова звучат двусмысленно?  
– В каком это месте?  
Что могло прийти в эту тупую белобрысую башку? Приглашение к совместному пожиранию аспирина, вдруг торкнет? Саске усмехнулся своим мыслям — ну и бред же в них лез. Видимо, с головой было несколько хуже, чем казалось.  
– В этом, – Минато неожиданно оказался над ним, опираясь о подушку по обе стороны его головы. Внимательный взгляд ощупывал лицо Саске, и тот выжидающе напрягся.  
– Что ты делаешь? – тоном, которым принято разговаривать с душевнобольными, спросил Саске.  
– Собираюсь показать тебе, что случится, когда мое терпение лопнет, – Минато был сама серьезность. Саске даже запоздало испугался, не понимая, что ждать.  
А губы Минато уже прикасались к его собственным. Жестко, напористо, вынуждая открыть рот навстречу языку. Хотя, это Саске сделал скорее от удивления. Он бы понял, если бы жесткие руки сомкнулись на горле или на лицо легла подушка, но поцелуй? Какого хрена?!  
Он попытался оттолкнуть Минато, но тело явно было против активных действий, да и босс навалился всем весом, не давая двигаться.  
Что-то твердое уперлось Саске в ногу, и он с ужасом понял, что это не пистолет. Кобура была небрежно брошена на спинку кресла рядом с кроватью.  
– Ммм, – он все-таки сумел отвернуться, прерывая поцелуй, – ты рехнулся?  
– С тобой рехнешься, – выдохнул Минато, залезая холодной рукой Саске под футболку. – Ты своими ужимками и двусмысленностями напоминаешь истеричную девку. И у меня на эту девку стоит, ужас, правда?  
– Пидорас, – припечатал Саске, скривившись скорее от тяжести, чем от отвращения. Последнего он почему-то не чувствовал, хотя и должен бы. Наверное. – Или давно дырки не было?  
– А то ты не знаешь.  
О да, Саске знал. На прошлой неделе лично охранял комнату в гостинице, где его босс развлекался с тремя шалавами сразу. И это бесило.  
Иногда Саске хотелось переломать Минато ноги, чтобы тот не бегал по городу и не ввязывался в сомнительные дела. А еще лучше, если бы босс лежал в глубокой коме и выходил из нее только, чтобы подписать очередной очень важный документ.  
– Слезь с меня, – Саске, не мигая, смотрел на голубеющее за окном небо, стараясь не замечать, что его собственному телу всё очень даже нравится. Хреново. Не хватало ещё узнать о себе, что ты педик. И так природа на нем отдохнула, да ученые порезвились.  
– Ты же хотел знать, что я сделаю? – горячий шепот обжег ухо. – Даже сам предложил.  
И что тут сказать? "Я не это имел в виду" – абсолютная правда, но звучала она тупо. Как в мыльных сериалах. Осталось только кому-нибудь с торжественным пафосом произнести: "Люк, я твой отец".  
Саске расхохотался, представив себе эту картину. Минато в образе Дарта Вейдера с ведром на голове ему определенно нравился.  
От смеха тут же скрутило живот, а на глаза навернулись слезы. Саске не сразу заметил, что мокрые дорожки на щеках бережно вытирают рукавом. Кто? Ах да, Минато с ведром…  
– Неправда, – новый приступ веселья накрыл с головой. – Я Хулио Педро, ты не можешь быть моим отцом!  
Судя по тому, как резко пришло облегчение, Минато не выдержал и слез с него.  
– Саске, у тебя с собой есть лекарства? – донесся голос.  
– З-за-ачем? – Саске уткнулся носом в подушку, чувствуя, что отпускает. Главное, больше ничего не представлять, а то больное воображение нарисует что-нибудь такое, от чего он точно помрет в приступе гомерического хохота.  
– По-моему, тебе нехорошо.  
– Мне нормально, – все еще хихикая, Саске повернулся к Минато. – Мне просто все это напомнило тупые сериалы. Ну, знаешь, те, в которых один оказывается отцом второго, а второй братом первого, а их любимая собака подыхает от ужаса, узнав эту новость.  
Подавив смешок, Саске натянул на себя плед, пытаясь закутаться с головой. Чертовски душно, но смотреть на вытянутую рожу Минато – выше его сил.  
– Вернемся, пойдешь к психиатру, – констатировал Минато.  
– Вместе, – Саске выглянул из своего убежища. – Пидорас тут ты. Может, вылечат.  
– Как-то ты не сильно отбивался, – язвительно подметил Минато.  
– А я больной и слабый, – парировал Саске, – вот ты и воспользовался моим положением.  
– Ты заигрываешь. И однажды все-таки доиграешься.  
Заигрывает? Саске нахмурился. Он всегда себя так вел и не понимал, как это могло показаться заигрыванием. Он вообще не любил всех этих брачных игр, с его стороны все было предельно просто: хочешь трахаться? Пошли. С девушками проблем не возникало.  
– Эй, – позвал Минато, – ты еще с нами?  
– Черт! – он так и не додумал, являлось ли его поведение флиртом, а вот привычка выпадать из реальности по поводу и без – раздражала.  
Врач говорил, что это ненормально, и обозвал умным словом, которое давно выветрилось из головы. Даже таблетки прописал, только Саске и покупать их не стал. Если он все равно свихнется, то какая разница – когда? Он ведь этого даже не заметит, скорее всего. А может, он уже… того? Вон, Минато утверждает, что Саске с ним заигрывал. Да с какой стати! У него на мужика и не встанет-то, и вообще, это ненормально. Можно посмотреть на старшего брата, который был стопроцентным и конченым психом. Интересно, это потому, что тот не брезговал мужским вниманием, или сошел с ума уже после? Хороший вопрос, требующий тщательного обдумывания. Особенно, если учесть, что Итачи тоже говорил, что Саске с ним заигрывал и провоцировал.  
– Вернись в этот бренный мир, – заунывно протянул Минато на ухо. Саске дернулся и чуть не ударился виском о минатовский лоб.  
– А если бы я тебя Шаринганом? – не то чтобы Саске в самом деле беспокоился о влиянии своих способностей на босса, но то, что тот неожиданно подкрался так близко – напрягало.  
– Саске, вот скажи мне, как ты, будучи телохранителем, можешь быть настолько рассеянным? – Минато хотел снова потрепать его по волосам, но Саске увернулся.  
– Ты же пока жив, – хмуро бросил он, – что тебе еще надо?  
Корпорация уже давно нашла бы своему боссу нового телохранителя. Как минимум, не пытавшегося прикончить самого себя. Но реальность оказалась суровой, и великие экспериментаторы соорудили из них ментальную связку с Минато, порвать которую было непросто. Возможно еще и поэтому Саске не стремился отдавать Минато китайцам. Ему совершенно не хотелось ощущать на своей шкуре то, что с Минато там будут делать.  
Рассеянным Саске позволял себе быть только с ним, с другими людьми держа свой разум в узде. Но не признаваться же в этом? Хотя, конечно, Саске зря так расслабился. Теперь придется об этом забыть, а то иначе однажды он окажется с боссом в одной постели. Голым. И этого не заметит.  
Странно, но последняя мысль не показалась мерзкой. Скорее, любопытной. Интересно, Минато, как и Итачи, пытался бы придушить его в процессе или бил головой о спинку кровати? Итачи этим грешил часто, а Саске особо и не задумывался, что трахаться можно как-то еще. Как вообще правильно у геев секс происходит? Саске сомневался, что так же, как с девушками. Облизывать и гладить мужика… было бы что там облизывать. И подержаться не за что, разве что за костлявую задницу или лопатки.  
– Я заказал нам ужин, – слова Минато вырвали Саске из размышлений, – будешь?  
– Нет, – привычка ни в чем не соглашаться с боссом грозила оставить его без еды. Теперь, когда голова окончательно прошла, желудок напомнил о себе тянущим ощущением пустоты.  
– Будешь, – Минато покачал головой, – ты со вчерашнего дня ничего не ел.  
– Слушай, – обрывки витающих в голове мыслей вывели Саске на финишную прямую, – я тебе нравлюсь, что ли?  
Минато на мгновение впал в ступор, удивленно хлопая глазами.  
– Так да или нет? – вопрос не был особо важным, но знать хотелось.  
– Если ты ждешь признаний в любви, то не дождешься, – наконец ответил тот. – Но мне не хотелось бы, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.  
– Ага! И поэтому я работаю твоим телохранителем! – обличающим тоном произнес Саске, которому не понравилось полное отсутствие логики у босса. Нелогичность было прерогативой Саске, и он не собирался ею делиться, искренне считая себя больным на голову и местами даже этим гордясь. Так что в их тандеме кто-то должен быть адекватным. Пусть и безмозглым.  
– Ну хочешь, будешь им только на бумаге, – пожал плечами Минато. – Но ты же первым от скуки взвоешь. Это не твое – сидеть в четырех стенах, а без официальной причины тебя из них и не выпустят.  
– А кто тогда станет тебя охранять? – спросил Саске с подозрением, мысленно начиная перебирать список кандидатов.  
– Да хотя бы твой брат!  
– Так он же полный псих! – Саске возмущенно вскинулся. – Он тебе башку оторвет, если ему что-то не понравится.  
– Не больший, чем ты, – парировал Минато.  
Да, братишка заслуживал отдельного разговора. Хотя бы потому, что периодами делил одну на двоих кровать с Саске. Это только подтверждало, что Итачи был полным моральным уродом, пидорасом и... Саске закрыл глаза, подобрать определение пожестче. Итачи был братом, готовым убить за Саске даже самого Императора, если потребовалось бы. А за это прощалось многое.  
В дверь постучали, прерывая разговор, и вскоре в комнате оказалась тележка с двумя тарелками лапши, чайником и парой кружек.  
– Не густо, – печально оглядев скудный ужин, Саске принял сидячее положение. Голова слабо закружилась.  
– Что было, – Минато придвинул тележку к кровати, сам усаживаясь в кресло. Весь его вид выражал печаль, когда он подцепил переваренную лапшу и та повисла на вилке белыми распухшими трубочками.  
– Пожалуй, я на диете, – Саске даже не притронулся к своей порции. Не привык он жрать такое и привыкать не собирался.  
– Как хочешь, – прожевав, Минато с видом мученика, подцепил еще, – съедобно, вообще-то.  
– Я буду чай, – с сомнением произнес Саске, дотягиваясь до чайника. То, что должно было быть благородным напитком, на поверку оказалось желто-зеленой, чуть мутноватой жижей со слабым запахом мате. Видимо, когда-то это он и был. В лучшие времена или в прошлой жизни.  
– Я думал, что тебе девушки нравятся, – принюхиваясь к жиже в кружке, продолжил тему Саске.  
– Не только, – с каменным лицом пережевывая лапшу, ответил Минато. – Я их предпочитаю, но не обязательно.  
– Ты сказал, что я похож на бабу, – на вкус чай был еще гаже, чем на вид.  
– На истеричку, – кивнул Минато, – иногда бываешь.  
– И ты хочешь, чтобы я на твое заявление... – возмутился Саске и застопорился, – что я должен сделать?  
– Психануть, – подсказал Минато, – попытаться выпрыгнуть из окна или застрелиться.  
– Второй этаж, – напомнил Саске, – особо не полетаешь. — Взгляд скользнул по кобуре. – А психовать или стреляться мне лень, – добавил он, – так что ты не угадал с реакцией.  
– Я рад.  
Трель телефона поставила точку в разговоре. Саске недоуменно уставился на светящийся дисплей мобильника, лежащего на тумбе.  
– Ты кретин?! – он вскочил с постели и вцепился в работающий телефон. Работающий!  
– Ты его не отключил! – Саске тыкнул аппаратом Минато под нос, заставляя того отшатнуться. – Да его же запеленговать, как не хрен делать! Надо уезжать. Сейчас.  
– И куда мы поедем?  
Саске застыл. Правда, куда? В этом богом забытом месте не было ни одного крупного города, чтобы затеряться. Да и с мелкими та же беда. И тут его осенило.  
– Туда, куда за нами точно не сунутся! – Саске криво усмехнулся. – В бурю.  
– Куда-куда? Ты знаешь, что это такое? – Минато подозрительно глянул на Саске.  
– Конечно, – кивнул он, – и нам надо прорваться в ее центр, а там двигаться вместе с бурей.  
– Нет! – отрезал Минато.  
– Да! – стоял на своем Саске, которому уже чудился звук подъезжающих машин, хлопанье дверей и китайский говор. Он подошел к окну и вышвырнул телефон на улицу, проследив, чтобы тот стукнулся об асфальт и развалился на куски.  
– Если подождем еще, то нам точно кранты, – надо было убедить Минато во что бы то ни стало. – Я не боеспособен. Если воспользуюсь Шаринганом – привет, инсульт. Патронов осталось мало, в гранатомете два снаряда, мы не можем быть уверены, что наши успеют первыми.  
Ноги казались ватными, но Саске старался держаться ровно. Если он сейчас проявит слабость, то Минато точно решит отсидеться здесь. И все кончится плохо. Очень плохо. Наверное, это называлось интуицией, и Саске привык ей доверять.  
– Если ты откажешься, то я уеду без тебя, – заявил Саске, видя, что увещевания не действуют, – и разбирайся с китайцами сам. В конце концов, им нужен ты.  
– Ты не прав, – Минато медленно поднялся с кресла, – склад мы взрывали вместе, и они об этом в курсе.  
– Тогда у меня просто больше шансов, – стоял на своем Саске. – Давай ключи.  
– До первого столба, – сдернув кобуру с кресла, Минато кинул ему бренчащую связку. – Заводи, но поведу я.  
  
Они успели почти вовремя. Задержись еще на десять минут, их бы точно накрыли, и вовсе не свои. Скрыться незамеченными, правда, тоже не удалось, и теперь все повторялось.  
Град пуль, сосредоточенный на дороге Минато, Саске, готовящийся в крайнем случай использовать Шаринган, и вереница преследователей на хвосте.  
Десять машин не сходили с дистанции, и из открывшегося люка одной из них уже высовывался боевик с противотанковой пушкой. Это было плохо. Нет, не так. Хуже некуда.  
– Жми! – заорал Саске. – По нам сейчас ракетой долбанут!  
– С наведением? – Минато обернулся назад, присматриваясь. – А, нет… обычной.  
– Мы все равно не танк и взлетим на воздух. – Саске завидел впереди темную полосу, похожую на туман.  
– Им нужно будет время, чтобы перезарядить эту хрень, – скороговоркой произнес он, – если увернемся от первого выстрела – скроемся в буре.  
Шансов было немного. Если только Минато не скрывал в себе талант гонщика-камикадзе, в чем Саске сомневался.  
– Меняемся! – скомандовал он. – Иначе наши задницы разлетятся по обочинам.  
Для разнообразия Минато даже не стал возражать, видимо, вспомнив, что Саске мог водить машину так, словно за ним гонятся не китайские боевики, а все демоны ада вместе взятые. Почти акробатическим кульбитом они поменялись местами, и Саске, оказавшись на водительском кресле, тут же выжал из автомобиля всю скорость, на которую тот был способен.  
– На "один" – поворачивай, – Минато сидел рядом, полуобернувшись назад. – Три, два… один!  
– Не подведи, – выдохнув, Саске выкрутил руль, уходя с траектории удара. Ракета вонзилась в землю, и их едва не снесло ударной волной. Они бы перевернулись, не успей Саске еще раз до упора крутануть руль, оказываясь задом к взрыву. Подбросило и толкнуло вперед, придавая ускорение..  
Надо было успеть до пыльной завесы, пока преследователи не решили ударить второй раз.  
– Твою мать, – процедил Саске. Слишком активные телодвижения не прошли для него даром.  
– Что?  
– Я скоро отключусь, – предупредил Саске: волны слабости накатывали одна за другой. С каждым разом все сильнее. Грудь сдавило, а в висках противно застучали молоточки, и поэтому Саске не сразу заметил тихий шорох, окруживший их со всех сторон. Тысячи песчинок окутали машину, и видимость резко упала. Успели! Теперь оставалось надеяться, что других идиотов сунуться в бурю не будет.  
Они уезжали все дальше, к центру, а вокруг уже бушевал настоящий ураган. От порывов ветра их вовсе не легкую машину кренило из стороны в сторону.  
– Отстали, – выдохнул Минато, – давай обратно.  
Саске лишь кивнул. Зрение постепенно отказывало, а звуки глохли. Сознание медленно, но верно уплывало.  
Кое-как – Саске и сам до конца не понял, как именно, – он перебрался на свое прежнее место и отрубился.  
  
Сначала вернулись звуки, а потом зрение. Солнечный свет настойчиво бил по глазам, мешая и дальше наслаждаться мягкой темнотой.  
– Вот скажи, – прохрипел Саске, понимая, что еще жив, и приоткрыв один глаз, – какой из тебя на хрен босс? Ничего сам не умеешь. Только бумажки подписывать и в неприятности влипать.  
– С возвращением, – удовлетворенно произнес Минато. – А ты знаешь другого человека, который не даст нашему осиному гнезду переубивать друг друга?  
Подумав, Саске отрицательно мотнул головой.  
– И я не знаю, – вздохнул Минато, – но это так надоедает. Хочется развеяться, хочется свободы. Тебе нет?  
Наконец Саске полностью открыл глаза, щурясь от непривычно яркого солнца на чистом голубом небе.  
– Черт! – вырвалось у него, когда он заметил, что со всех сторон их окружает коричневая стена, снаружи которой бушевал ураган.  
– Глаз бури, – усмехнулся Минато, – все, как ты и говорил.  
– Признаешь, что я был прав? – Саске обернулся к нему.  
– Признаю, – покорно согласился тот. – И то, что ты мне нравишься.  
– Что?  
– Хотя и похож на истеричную девку, – усмехнулся Минато, – но у меня всегда были странные вкусы.  
– О себе я такого же не скажу, – Саске отвернулся от него, – и давай замнем эту тему.  
Минато рассмеялся.  
– Боишься признать, что я тоже очень даже ничего?  
– Боюсь убить ненароком. Как же корпорация без босса-то?  
Впереди начинало светлеть. Завеса из ветра и песка постепенно рассеивалась, становясь тоньше и прозрачнее.  
– Сколько я был без сознания? – спросил Саске.  
– Пару часов.  
– Надеюсь, они не поняли наш маневр и не встретят, когда мы выедем из укрытия.  
– Не знаю, разочарую я тебя или нет, – Минато улыбнулся, – но думаю, что у них психи со справкой не занимаются стратегией. Это только наш с тобой уникальный опыт.  
– Заметь, – Саске поднял вверх указательный палец, – успешный.  
На "психа со справкой" он не обиделся. Что в этом такого? Ну была у него такая бумажка, и целых два года вся корпорация выла на разные голоса, что самый приближенный к боссу человек – шизофреник. Или психопат. Или кто-то еще, Саске не помнил диагноз. Знание оного никак не помогло бы ему в работе, а способность иногда мыслить нетрадиционно – очень даже.  
Ну и что, что в комплект к этому входила проявляющаяся периодами тяга к самоубийству и паранойя? Главное, все были живы. Пока. И отдавать Минато Китайскому Клану Саске не собирался, это он понял абсолютно точно.  
– Я тебе все равно не дам, – внезапно сообщил Саске, считая, что этот момент надо прояснить как можно быстрее.  
– Ну вот, опять заигрываешь, – Минато картинно вздохнул, закатывая глаза, – потерпи до следующего мотеля.  
– Иди в жопу!  
– И это устроим.  
– Ах ты, сукин сын.  
– Зато со мной тебе не скучно, – хмыкнул Минато. И на это возразить Саске было абсолютно нечего.


End file.
